Big Brother: Teen Celebrity Edition
by sonnycentral
Summary: 13 Weeks... 16 Teen Celebrities... No Adults... and a house to themselves... on camera! Each week one house guest will leave. Who will align? Who will be enemies? Who will find romance? Who will win? Expect the unexpected! SONNY/CHAD and others. ON HIATUS
1. Intro

A/N- Hey everyone, for some reason the reality show _Big Brother_ is like one of the only reality shows that I am addicted to. I know, some people think it's a dumb show, but I love the drama of it! They just started season 11, so I thought this might be the perfect time to write this with SWAC characters. I think it's going to be a lot of fun!

I tried to simply explain how the game works for those who have never watched the show before, but you should get the hang of it once the story actually begins. This is just a little intro/trailer sort of thing.

As of the moment, it's Rated K+ but if I feel the need to bump it up, it may change to T eventually. And yes, this is a CHANNY story too!

Sorry for the insanely long Author's Note... there's another short one at the end :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance, Big Brother, or Julie Chen.

* * *

Big Brother- Teen Celebrity Edition

Ever heard of **Big Brother**? That silly, but addictive reality show that has run for 11 seasons?

Well this is **Big Brother**- _Teen Celebrity Edition_.

14 Teen Celebrities… No Adults… and a house to themselves… all on camera!

Some people will be aligned, others will be enemies.

Who can make it until the end?

**THE HOST**

Santiago Geraldo (Julie Chen wasn't available)

**THE GAME**

These teens will be in for an adventurous 13 weeks. They will be living in the Big Brother house with other teen celebrities. (Poor Zora wasn't old enough to participate.)

Competitors will participate in weekly challenges including food, luxury, and more.

Every week there will be a head of household (HOH). This person has the power in the house and will nominate two people for eviction. They also get a private luxury room for the week.

Each week the HOH, Eviction Nominees, and 3 randomly drawn house guests will participate in the Veto Competition. The winner may use the 'Power of Veto' to take someone off of the Eviction Block, or choose not to use it.

At the end of each week, votes will be cast and someone will leave the Big Brother house.

**THE PRIZE**

The winner will receive $500,000 donated to the charity of their choosing, and a starring role in a blockbuster movie with a major label.

The runner-up will receive $250,000 donated to their charity of choice.

--

Who will be the last left standing?

Who will align and who will go against each other?

Romances will form…

Confessions will be made…

It's a game full of many twists and turns…

_EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!_

--

**THE PARTICIPANTS**

Sonny Munroe

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Chad Dylan Cooper

Portlyn Murray

James Conroy

Selena Gomez

AND… 6 more Teen stars!

**A/N- Please review and let me know who else YOU would like to see in the game… I may make it happen!**


	2. Interviews

A/N- Hey everyone, so the actual game doesn't start until the next chapter... but guess what? You get to find out who the other celebrities are! I tried to take suggestions, but I also wanted people who I could easily portray in the story, so I needed to know their personality somewhat.

I wrote this chapter more in script form or something, because it is all about Santiago interviewing the participants. It's also middle aligned, which sometimes bothers me in long stories, but it works better in this chapter. In other chapters they will most likely either be in Sonny's POV/Chad's POV/ or Third Person, and be written in story form, so hopefully this "Interview" chapter won't be too confusing. Don't get used to the script form though. And it's a LONG chapter.

Thanks to all of the reviewers, subscribers, favoriters- it means a lot! Also thanks for the suggestions- a special credit to **Wollywood** for the suggestion of our last dramatic house guest.

And don't worry, this _is _a CHANNY story :)

* * *

"Hello, I am_ Santiago Geraldo_, welcome to **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_.

Each week competitors will participate in weekly challenges including food, luxury, and more, and one house guest will be sent home. The last person left will receive the grand prize.

We're in for a season of twists and turns, so as we always say on **Big Brother**… _expect the unexpected_.

Let's meet this season's competitors!"

--

"I have now entered _Condor Studios_, where the majority of our teen celebrities reside. I am currently headed to the Prop House, casual hang out area for the cast of _So Random!"_

_--_

**STAGE 3- SONNY MUNROE, TAWNI HART, NICO HARRIS, GRADY MITCHELL**

_OOMPH!_ "Sorry sir, I didn't see you there… hey you're Santiago Geraldo! I'm-"

"Nico Harris! And I have just come by to let you know that you and your cast are going to be on **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_!"

"What? No way! That's so awesome! Everyone's in the prop house now- c'mon!"

--

**Santiago follows Nico in to the Prop House, finding the other cast members lounging on the couch.**

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Nico greets excitedly.

"What is _Santiago Geraldo_ doing here?" Tawni interrupts.

"I am here to tell you that you _four_ will be on **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_!"

"All of us?" Sonny squeals. "Well, what about Zora?"

"Well unfortunately, she's a little too young," Santiago explains.

"Poor Zora," Sonny sighs.

--BEGIN_ SO RANDOM!_ INTERVIEWS--

SANTIAGO: "Well I just wanted to ask each of you a couple of questions. First of all, how do you think you will be a good asset to the game? We'll start with you, Nico…"

NICO: "Well I can be very persuasive- _right ladies?_" (winks at camera)

Sonny and Tawni roll their eyes.

SANTIAGO: "What about you Tawni Hart?"

TAWNI: "Well isn't it obvious? I am _so_ pretty! I will totally bring glamour to this game!" (flips hair)

SANTIAGO: "And you, Grady Mitchell?"

GRADY: "I am so clever… people just don't know it." (holds up a slice of cheese) "Want some cheese? I've got cheddar?"

"No thanks," Santiago smirks.

SANTIAGO: "And you- _little Miss Sunshine_ Sonny Munroe. What will you bring to the game?"

SONNY: "Well, I can be a very competitive person, so I like to win. I also always try to be optimistic." (smiles widely)

SANTIAGO: "Well what if a certain teen bad boy heartthrob was part of the game… would that weaken your strategy?"

SONNY: "Why do I get another question?" (eyes widen) "Oh please don't tell me Chad Dylan Cooper is part of this game…" (venom in her voice)

SANTIAGO: "Well, I guess you won't find out until tomorrow- when you start. Now one more question for each of you… who would you _least_ and _most_ like to have in the house?"

NICO: "Least- Chad Dylan Cooper, or Zac Efron- competition with the ladies. Most- Portlyn."

TAWNI: "Least- Portlyn, Most- Zac Efron."

GRADY: "Least- Spiderman. Most- Chastity De Witt."

SONNY: "Least- Chad Dylan Cooper, Most- Selena Gomez; she seems nice."

SANTIAGO: "As of now, you only know your current cast mates as house guests. There will be 10 other celebrities joining you. You only have today to pack- use your time wisely. And remember, no phones, or any other source of technology. You are cut off from the outside world. If you do bring such items, you will be removed from the game."

**The four **_**So Random**_** members nod understandingly and eagerly began packing their bags.**

--END OF _SO RANDOM!_ INTERVIEWS--

* * *

**STAGE 2- CHAD DYLAN COOPER, PORTLYN MURRAY, CHASTITY ANN DEWITT**

"On the other side of _Condor Studios_, we enter Stage 3, _Mackenzie Falls_ territory. There will be three competitors joining us from _Mack Falls_."

--

"Speaking of, here is the lovely Portlyn Murray. Portlyn, I am here to tell you that you will be on **Big Brother: **_Teen Celebrity Edition_!"

"What? Really? What's that?"

"It's a reality show." (speaks slowly)

"Oh okay!"

"So, what asset do you think you can bring to the game?"

"What's an asset?"

"Um, what are you good at?" Santiago rephrases.

"Oh… well I am very good at memorizing lines."

"Okay, but this is a reality show, so how is that going to help you?"

"Um, I'm not sure… _ooh_ I am a very good romanticist." (smiles proudly)

"Really? So how can _that _help you?"

"Maybe I can flirt my way through the game?" (guesses)

"Very well, nice talking with you Portlyn. We'll explain the rules in detail later."

"Wow, poor girl should not talk without a script… should be entertaining!"

--

"Aw, and here is the lovely Chastity Ann DeWitt who plays the poor Chloe on _Mackenzie Falls_. Chastity, you are going to be on **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_!"

"Really? That's so cool! When do I pack? Who else is going to be on there? Sorry, I'm so excited!" (pants heavily from excitement)

"Well you start tomorrow, so you'd better get to packing. Portlyn and Chad will be there with you and 11 other stars. But before you run off, what do you think will help you in your game play?"

"Well, I am super friendly and usually get along with everyone." (runs away to pack hyperly)

--

"So, where is 'America's Most Hated Puppy Shover' anyway?"

**Santiago searches the set, finally finding Chad throwing a fit about no Loganberries.**

"Well hello Chad, looks like we meet again."

"Santiago, my man. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you that you, Portlyn, and Chastity will be on **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_!"

"_Really? _Who signed me up for this?" (whines)

"Your boss Mr. Condor did."

"Oh, that was _so_ nice of him." (grunts) "Thanks Mr. Condor." (sarcasm, as he waves at camera)

"Well Chad, pack your bags, game starts tomorrow. Oh, and can I ask you, what asset will you bring to the game?"

"Well Santiago, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ can do anything…"

"Well, let's only name _one_ thing."

"Okay, my charm." (smirks conceitedly)

"Alright Chad, one more question… if you had to choose one celebrity to not be in the house, who would you choose?"

"Definitely Sonny Munroe. She's too bubbly and _stupid cute_." (mumbles)

"What was that Chad? After you said Sonny Munroe?"

"Oh nothing, I just said she's too bubbly."

"Who would you most like to see?"

"That's easy, Hannah Montana definitely."

"You mean Miley Cyrus?"

"She would work too."

**Chad leaves the scene to prepare as Santiago stands dumbfounded.**

--END OF _MACK FALLS_ INTERVIEWS--

"Guess Chad doesn't realize Miley and Hannah are the same person… should be an interesting season!"

"After the break, we will get to know our other 7 teen celebrities. I _am_ Santiago Geraldo."

* * *

***CUTS TO COMMERCIAL BREAK***

**

* * *

  
**

"Welcome back to **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_."

"I am now here at _Starz Studios_, where we have gathered the remaining participants. Each one is in a different room, therefore concealing themselves from the others. We have already explained to them the rules and why they are here. I will visit each one by one so that you as an audience can see who will be in this competition."

--BEGINS OTHER INTERVIEWS--

**ROOM #1, JAMES CONROY**

"Let's start with Hollywood's lesser known bad boy, James Conroy… welcome to **Big Brother** James."

"Hey."

"Is it true that you dump girls from a distance?"

"Used to, not anymore."

"What happened?"

"Sonny Munroe."

"Oh really? What about her?"

"She taught me a lesson." (grumbles)

"So, um what can you bring to the game?"

"I am very blunt and honest with people."

"Who would you least and most like to see in the game?"

"Tawni Hart."

"And…"

"Tawni Hart for both questions."

"Alright, well then good luck to you James."

--

**ROOM #2, SELENA GOMEZ**

"Here we have the lovely Selena Gomez!"

"Hi Santiago!"

"Hi Selena, you ready for a competition?"

"Most definitely!"

"Is it true that you are a relationship wizard?"

"Maybe…"

"So, what asset can you bring to this game?"

"Through this sweet appearance, I can be trickier than people think." (smiles slyly)

"Who would you least and most like to see in the game?"

"I don't really care either way… I get along with most everyone."

"Well, good luck to you Selena."

--

**ROOM #3, ZAC EFRON**

"Hey there Zac, you ready for **Big Brother**?"

"Yeah man, I just need to get my head in the game." (winks at camera)

"Awesome. So, what can you bring to the game?"

"Well, I am very good at physical competitions."

"If you had to pick one celebrity _not_ to be in the house, who would it be?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Only because the guy hates me and I don't even know why. He even banned me from his set!"

"Well if you had to choose one that you would like to be in the house, who would it be?"

"Sonny Munroe."

"Wow, her name sure has come up a lot today. Why would you like her to be in the house?"

"Well I think she's cute, but don't tell Vanessa. Also, if Chad were in the house, it would be perfect."

"Why is that?"

"I think _she's_ his weakness."

"Oh really, why?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Well thanks Zac, good luck."

--

**ROOM #4- HANNAH MONTANA**

"Hello Hannah!"

"Hi Santiago, what's up?"

"Just hosting this show. You ready for it?"

"Let's do this!" (pumps fist in air) "I'm ready to pump up the party!"

"It's nice to see such enthusiasm! Well, what do you think is something that will help you in this game?"

"Maybe my talent. If I'm entertaining enough, people may keep me around."

"Who would you least and most like to see in the game?"

"Least- Mikayla, ugh! Most- my boyfriend Jake Ryan."

"Well thanks Hannah, good luck in the game."

--

**ROOM #5, CARLY SHAY**

"Hi Carly, welcome to **Big Brother**."

"Hi Santiago, I am stoked to be here."

"I love your web show."

"Thanks so much."

"Well Carly, what do you think you can bring to **Big Brother**?"

"Well, I can make people laugh!"

"That's true!"

"Who would you least and most like to see in the game?"

"Least- I have no clue, Most- David Henrie!"

"Good luck to you Miss Shay."

--

**ROOM #6- JAKE RYAN**

"Hey there Jake, ready for **Big Brother**?"

"Of course."

"What skill can you bring to the game?"

"My acting skills are the _best_."

"Who would you least and most like to see in the game?"

"Least- Chad Dylan Cooper- that guy is a diva. Most- Hannah/Miley of course."

"Well good luck to you Zombie Slayer."

--

**ROOM #7- JASON DOLLEY**

"Welcome Jason."

"Hello Santiago, it's a pleasure to be here."

"So what is a special skill or asset that you can bring to this game?"

"Well Santiago, I am a brain. Just a lot of people don't know that yet, therefore maybe they won't expect it and I'll have an advantage."

"Sounds like it. Any celebrity you'd like to see in the house?"

"Hmmm, not specifically, no."

"Any you'd like to not see?"

"I don't really care either way. I hear that Chad Dylan Cooper is a major jerk, but I think he may be smarter than people give him credit for. He could be a great enemy or ally."

"Well, sounds like you have a great strategy Jason, see you tomorrow. Good luck."

--ENDS INTERVIEWS--

* * *

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

**

* * *

  
**

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Now I know I said there would be 14 participants… well guess what? There's a twist- _already!_ There will actually be _16._

--BEGINS FINAL 2 INTERVIEWS—

**ROOM #8- DAVID HENRIE**

"Hi David, you ready to start the game?"

"Definitely!"

"Good! But we don't actually start until tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

"What skills might help you in this game?"

"I am secretly an _awesome_ cook. And the cook almost always lasts a while in the **Big Brother** House."

"Ah, very good. Hope it works for you!"

"Anyone you'd like to see in the house? Or not?"

"Having Selena in the house would be cool because I'd already have another teammate since we work together… and I can't think of any celebrities that would bother me much."

"Well, good luck David."

--

**FINAL, ROOM #9- TESS TYLER**

"Hello Miss Tess, how is the signing going?"

"Well I'm super talented, so great!"

"Um, yeah. So what might be an advantage you have in the house?"

"Well, I can start lots of drama… get people all riled up against one another."

"Well I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of drama in the house this season."

"Any thoughts on who you would or wouldn't like to see in the house?"

"I rather not see Shane Gray, or Tawni Hart. I can't think of anyone that I'd actually like to see."

"Well good luck Tess." (rolls eyes)

--ENDS FINAL INTERVIEWS--

"Well everyone, stay tuned for the next episode of **Big Brother**, when the game starts and all 16 will finally make it in to the **Big Brother** house!"

"Until next time, I'm _Santiago Geraldo_."

--

(mumbles thinking camera is off) "Do I really keep having to say **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_? Can't I just abbreviate and call it BBTCE?"

**--ROLL CREDITS--**

**

* * *

**

A/N- I hope this chapter wasn't confusing... and I know, no one suggested Jason Dolley, but I wanted a guy that I could believe was genuinely sweet and smart.

I'm sorry I didn't take all suggestions, and I feel that the Sprouse Twins and Jake T. Austin fall in to the 'too young' category with Zora. And I like the Jonas Brothers, but they're already in so many SWAC stories that make Chad jealous, so I decided to leave them out.

ALSO- (last thing I promise), Hannah is known as both Hannah/Miley in this story, famous from her TV show _Hannah Montana_, like in real life, but Chad doesn't know that ;) Only everyone else does!

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Day 1

A/N- I just want to thank everyone for all of the reviews- I did NOT expect such a huge response. I tried my best to reply to all. I updated with 2 chapters- and they're both LONG. This is really fun to write, but also hard to make it not too confusing.

**DEDICATION: **I dedicate this chapter to _YourPinkDiary_, for making me and awesome banner for this story! You can see it in my profile- it's so cool!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sonny With a Chance, Big Brother, or any celebrities.

* * *

**SANTIAGO'S INTRO TO AUDIENCE**

"Good evening, I am_ Santiago Geraldo_, and welcome to **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_."

"Tonight, 16 teen celebrities will be entering the Big Brother house which is equipped with 52 cameras and 80 microphones that are watching and listening to their every move."

"They will live in total confinement cut off from the outside world and compete for food, luxuries, and power."

**_-- HOUSE GUESTS BEGIN WALKING OUT ONE AT A TIME --_**

"Although this is their first time to see each other, they are not allowed to speak to each other until they are in the Big Brother house."

--

"Welcome house guests. Take a good look around you. The person in front of you, could become your new best friend. The person behind you, just might stab you in the back."

**-END INTRO-**

**

* * *

****--*SONNY'S POV*--**

I glanced around at the celebrities who would be in the house with me. Some were familiar faces, such as my cast, Selena, and of course the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_. I glanced at Chad, giving him a harsh glare, which he gladly returned. Thirteen weeks sharing a house with Chad? _Kill me now._ Maybe I'd get lucky and Santiago would call all four of us _Randoms_ at the same time and we can share a room. Okay, quit thinking Sonny, you should be listening to Santiago.

"Remember, once you walk through that door, you won't come out until you've either been evicted or won the grand prize. So, is everyone ready?" Santiago asked.

We all nodded.

"The first four to enter the Big Brother House are: Portlyn, Zac, Hannah, and David. Please enter the house now."

_Darn, I won't get first pick. I hope I don't get stuck with an awful room. As long as I'm not with Chad, I'll be okay._

"The next group to enter is: Carly, Jake, Selena, and Grady. The four of you may now enter the house."

_That's okay, maybe I'll be in group three._

"The next group to enter is: Nico, Chastity, James, and Tawni. The four of you may now enter the house."

_Great, I'm in the last group and so is __Chad. Oh well, we could still be lucky and not get stuck in the same room. Of course all of the best beds will already be taken…_

"The last four to enter the Big Brother House are: Sonny, Jason, Chad and Tess. Please enter the house now."

I made my way to the house, but Chad and I being the last two, went for the door at the same time. We were stuck in the entrance and I almost yelled at him to move, but we weren't allowed to talk until we were in the house. Technically, we were still on the front porch.

Reluctantly, I slid out of the way, letting him go first. I didn't want to lose this game just because of _him_.

I walked around to the rooms, searching for what few beds were left. Being last, you kind of are just stuck with whatever is available.

There was a huge kitchen- the décor was like 50's diner style and very retro. It was cool. There was also a huge round table for everyone to gather and eat, and several living room/lounging areas.

I saw the door for the infamous diary room, where sometimes house guests would go let out some thoughts, and vote for people to leave.

I continued my search for the bedrooms. I saw the winding staircase, which led to another lounge area and the HOH room. I would love to be HOH, you get your own fancy room with a huge bed, bathroom, and privacy- something that we wouldn't have much of throughout the rest of the house.

I came upon the first bedroom, realizing that there were four, and each was a different season. I love themes!

The first room was Spring, decorated in pastels and shimmery fabrics; I noticed that Nico, Tawni, Portlyn, and James had taken over the beds in there. _What an awkward group._ I'm sure Nico followed Portlyn, Tawni followed the pretty colors and fabrics, and James probably followed her.

I trudged to the next room, which was a Summer theme. It was decorated in bright palm trees and tropical blues. Carly, Jake, Hannah, and Grady had taken over that room. Of course Hannah and Jake were in the same room- they were inseparable.

The third room was of course Fall. Rich reds and golds filled the room, along with Chastity, David, Zac, and Tess.

So of course I had to go to the only room left- Winter. I was actually excited about that; I miss the cold weather of Wisconsin. I stood frozen as I realized something- Chad wasn't in any of the previous rooms. _Oh Lord, please don't let me be sharing room with Chad!_

I walked in to the room, decorated in icy blues and silver snowflakes. It was sparkly- similar to Chad's _one_ eye. And standing next to me as I placed my bags on the only empty bed left in the house, was the three-named-jerk himself.

"Guess we're roomies huh?" he teased with a smug smirk on his face.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled.

"Cheer up Sonny, you know you're happy about it," he winked.

"No, I'm really not."

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Chad, don't start that now!"

"Look Sonny, I'm not any happier about the situation than you are."

"Well, at least we can agree on that."

"Good!" Chad shouted.

"Good!" I retorted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Oh, no, I'm stuck sharing a room with you _two?_" Selena huffed.

I sighed as I unpacked my things and placed them on the nightstand next to my bed.

"No offense," Selena said. "I just want this to be fun, and well… I just hope you two don't argue the whole time."

"You don't have to worry about that because we won't even speak to each other," I said snidely, flipping my hair in his face as I made my way out in to the living room.

Poor Jason Dolley was sharing a room with us as well. I hope Selena warned him.

* * *

**--*CHAD'S POV*--**

All 16 of us gathered in the main living room area, chatting and getting to know one another. I took a seat on the end of the circular couch, trying to keep as far away from Sonny who was sitting on the opposite end. I already had to share a room with her, so that meant the rest of my time in the house needed to not be around her.

Zac Efron (whom I loathe) popped open a bottle of sparkling grape juice and began filling champagne glasses with it. I know, usually the house guests on Big Brother mingle over champagne, but remember kiddies- we're underage.

He casually began passing out the glasses, giving mine to me last (figures). I watched as he handed Sonny her glass and gave a flirty little wink at her as he sat beside her. _I knew I didn't like him._

David and Selena talked about their tv show, Hannah talked about her new album, and Carly talked about her web show, which I admit is actually quite funny. She might be fun to have around in the house.

As chatting dwindled, some people began heading out in to the backyard- the only place we were allowed outside of the house.

There was a sparkling blue pool (although, not as big as my pool at home), and a hot tub. This could be fun.

I thought about sitting on one of the couches on the back porch, but they were mostly filled with the _Randoms_- minus Sonny. Speaking of, _where was she?_

I casually walked back in to the house; I was tired of being all dressed up and decided to grab some comfortable clothes. I couldn't help but notice Zac engrossed in a conversation with a brunette. At first I thought it was Portlyn, but as I walked back to the room, I realized it was actually Sonny. _Not that I care._

* * *

**--*TAWNI'S POV*--**

I sat back on the deck couch, taking in the summer air. I relaxed as I was sandwiched between Grady and Nico, with Portlyn casually across from us. I didn't like the girl, but we did have to share a room together.

Suddenly Chastity came running up all hyper asking if anyone else wanted to get in the pool.

"I will!" Grady volunteered, running in to put on his swim trunks.

"Portlyn," I said sweetly, "come sit." I patted the spot next to me where Grady had been. _Remember Tawni, keep your enemies closer._

"Um, okay," she said confused, but plopped down next to me anyway.

"So, I know we really don't like each other, but you know, we are more alike than we admit," I said.

"Yeah, so…"

"Well, I'm thinking that maybe we can help each other out in this game. I mean, we have to share a room together already. We could form an alliance."

"Alliance?"

"Like teammates. Everyone thinks we hate each other, so they wouldn't suspect it."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," she smiled. "So, who else is in it?"

"Well Nico of course," I directed a nod at him, which he slyly returned. "And Grady and Sonny. We already decided to try and stay together as long as possible."

"Okay, thanks Tawni," she said eagerly.

"Just remember, it's a secret."

"Got it," Portlyn winked. "I'm glad, because Chastity and I never really talk and I know that Chad wouldn't want me working with him."

"Well, Chad is going to need an alliance soon. Most people here already don't like him," I smirked.

We sat there for a while longer, scrutinizing the guys in the house as they walked by…

"Zac is hot…"

"Grady is not…" Portlyn started. "But he's sweet," I added.

"Nico is… cute" we both lied seeing that Nico was right next to us. Portlyn and I exchanged eye rolls at this.

"Jason seems nice…"

"David is cute…"

"Jake is… taken…"

"Chad is a jerk…"

"James is… worse than Chad…"

We concluded.

Good job Tawni, I commended myself inwardly. She took the bait… time to string Portlyn along until she's no longer needed.

My thoughts were broken as I heard "Cannonball!" yelled as Grady jumped in to the pool, a giggling Chastity behind him.

* * *

**--*SONNY'S POV*--**

"For some reason, Zac has been hanging around me a lot all day- and it's still Day 1. Not that I'm complaining, I just never thought I was Zac worthy. Vanessa might end up hating me by the end of this show.

"So um, maybe we could, you know work together in this game…" he perused. "I know you and I can probably agree on one thing- Chad Dylan Cooper needs to go."

"No kidding," I huffed.

"You can't stand him either, huh?" Zac asked.

"Of course not!" Oh, but hopefully he didn't hear the slight rise in my voice.

"Well you know you're probably the only one that can get him out right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Sonny, you're Chad's weakness."

"Oh, please!" I said, waving away the thought.

"Okay, live in denial, but if you decide you want to work together, give me a holler," he said, winking as he walked away.

_What was that all about?_

--

I walked through the house, noticing people socializing with one another.

It was obvious to me, that people had already begun strategizing, plotting, and forming alliances. The only people I knew who were truly on my side were Nico, Grady, and Tawni; and she was questionable. Maybe it's time _Little Miss Sonshine_ starts to mingle.

* * *

**--CLOSING--**

"Well everyone, stay tuned for the next episode of **Big Brother**, where the house guests will compete for Head of Household!"

"Until next time, I'm _Santiago Geraldo_."

**--ROLL CREDITS--**


	4. HOH 1

A/N- I have added a poll to my profile so you can vote for who you would like the HOH to put up for eviction. I can't promise i will fulfill your wishes, but I may... I'd like to know :)

* * *

***SANTIAGO'S INTRO TO AUDIENCE***

"Good evening, I am_ Santiago Geraldo_, and welcome to **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_."

"Tonight, the house guests will participate in the first Head of Household 'HOH' competition. The winner will have power over the house for the whole week. They will nominate two house guests for eviction. They also will have privacy, and a monitor in which they can spy on the other house guests."

"But before we start the HOH Competition, let's recap some of what happened last time."

**_-- FLASH BACK --_**

"The house guests chose their rooms, which most seemed to be content with, except for Sonny and Chad. We knew there would be drama there! Selena didn't seem too happy to be stuck with them either…"

--

"Zac tried to get Sonny to align with him, but he has already formed some sort of understanding with Jake and Hannah…"

--

"Tawni worked her magic and got Portlyn to join her alliance…"

--

"And there has been another alliance formed between Selena, David, and Carly."

--

"It seems that we still have some loners that need to join forces soon: Chad, Jason, Tess, Chastity, and James."

--

"So far, no backs are being stabbed and alliances are still true… but it's only been a few days in the Big Brother house, and we know that in a blink, everything can change."

--

"And, which player is possibly playing both sides of the house?"

***END INTRO***

**

* * *

****--*SONNY'S POV*--**

I couldn't help but be super ecstatic, and of course nervous. In just a little while, we were going to be called to participate in the first HOH competition. In a way, I totally wanted to win. The luxury room and bath were calling my name. On the negative side, I would have to put people up for eviction, and considering I still didn't know everyone very well, that would be hard for me. Not to mention, usually the first HOH gets a target on their back.

As I was strolling to the kitchen to grab a snack, I heard a shriek coming from the bathroom.

I strode to see what was going on, followed by a few others. The bathroom has one long, rectangular mirror, a few sinks, stalls, and showers. Think of it as a public restroom, but smaller and much nicer.

Chad was taking over one section of the large mirror, Tawni another, and Portlyn the last section.

The scream was coming from Tess, who was throwing a huge hissy fit.

"I understand that you all are _so_ ugly that you need to try and make yourself look better, but I need the mirror too!" she screamed.

"But you might break it!" Portlyn whined. Tawni gave her a high-five. _Since when are they friends?_

"You did not just call me ugly," Chad deadpanned. Of course, he would only focus on that.

"What if I did?" she challenged.

This was going to get ugly really fast, so Chastity and I intervened. Chastity pulled Tess back away from Chad and I stood between her and the vain threesome.

"This is really going too far guys, can't we all just get along?" I asked. Sure, it was cliché of me, but I didn't want to make myself look bad.

"Oh look, innocent little Sonny peacemaker thinks she can make everything better," Tess teased. As she madly brushed by, she pushed me down out of her way. I fell right flat on my butt, landing on the cold, tile floor. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt.

Everyone gasped. I was embarrassed, and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. Suddenly a hand leaned down to help me up, and I took it. When I dusted myself off, I realized it was Chad.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Look Sonny, don't let her get to you," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder then heading off in Tess's direction.

"You don't touch her!" I heard him scowl across the room.

"Oh please Chad, like I'm afraid of you," she scoffed.

"Well you should be, you just totally made yourself a huge target," he stormed off.

"Wow, did Chad just stand up for me?" I asked Tawni and Portlyn.

"Duh!" they replied simultaneously.

--

I looked around the house for Chad; I wanted to thank him for taking up for me. I finally spotted him lying on his bed, reading a book.

"So, Chad Dylan Cooper reads, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and sitting at the end of his bed.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, putting it down. "What is it Munroe?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me, and helping me up. That was sweet."

"That was nothing. I just wanted to reflect the target from me back to her- she's explosive."

"So, you weren't trying to do something nice for me?"

"I don't know Sonny, it's all just a game," he smirked.

"Gosh, you're so unnerving! I come in here to be nice and you totally twist it back again. Whatever Chad," I said walking away aggravated by him once again.

* * *

**--*CHAD'S POV*--**

As soon as Sonny left, Jason came back in to our room.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked casually. So far he seems to be the only one in the house not to scowl at me.

"Not much, just trying to stay under the radar."

"Yeah, I understand," he replied. "Listen, I think we could work together," he proposed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hear me out," he said. "You know you have a huge target on your back, but I think you're smarter than everyone seems to believe. Right now, I don't really have an alliance either, and no one would suspect that we're working together."

I thought about it for a moment. The guy seems nice and he made sense.

"Deal," I said, taking his hand to shake it.

--

I heard an announcement come over the intercom as soon as I began reading again- it was Santiago.

"House guests, the power is up for grabs. Report to the backyard for your first HOH Competition."

I sighed, setting my book down and went to the backyard. I saw they had decorated the backyard like a game show. On a riser were four podiums, each labeled Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. _Great._ This probably means that it will be a team sort of thing.

--

Santiago instructed us to stand behind the podium which coordinated with our room's theme. I stood at the front followed by Sonny, Jason, and Selena.

Apparently, one person from each 'team' would go at a time against the other three rooms. They would be asking us questions about each house guest, and the first one to answer correctly first, could choose someone from the three competing against them at the time to be eliminated. The last person standing would become the first HOH. _Simple enough._

I went to the podium, and saw that first up it was me, against Nico, Jake, and David. Then Santiago began with the questions:

"Of the 16 house guests, which one carries cheese in their pants?"

I knew this, I remember mocking them. I quickly slammed my hand on the buzzer. "Grady!" I answered as I smiled proudly. I was surprised to have buzzed in before Nico even.

"That's correct Chad, now choose one of them to leave the game."

I looked at my options- "Jake," I said, before stepping down, allowing Sonny her turn.

Now Sonny was against Portlyn, Carly, and Chastity.

"Which house guest has cheated on their significant other before?"

Sonny's hand slammed on the buzzer, "Chad!" she yelled snidely. _Oh, poor Sonny, how you're mistaken. I may be a ladies' man, but I don't cheat._

"I'm sorry Sonny, but that answer is _not _correct, you've been eliminated."

The shock in her face was evident. She breezed past me as she made her way to the elimination bench. "Really Chad, you've never cheated?" she asked incredulously.

"Really Sonny, _really_," I answered honestly. Her eyes bugged out as she went to take a seat with Jake.

Carly answered correctly with "James." I looked to the bench to see Sonny mentally scolding herself for getting that wrong. She _knew_ how James was.

After several questions, the game was left with Me, David, and _Tawni_ of all people. Who thought Blondie would make it very far?

"We're down to three people," Santiago informed. "Here's another question… which house guest has never been kissed?"

I was stumped… and surprised. Who in this house had never been kissed? Surely, they all had.

Suddenly, Tawni pressed down on her buzzer, "Sonny!" she squealed.

"Tawni, that is correct!" Santiago praised. "You may now eliminate one person."

"Chad!" she screeched.

I couldn't believe that I lost to Tawni, but more surprisingly was… _Sonny's never been kissed?_

As I walked to the loser side (that sucks) I noticed Sonny blushing madly about the question. _Stupid cute._

--

Anyway, David ending up winning the HOH competition.

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" he yelled, as everyone eagerly followed up the winding staircase.

We walked in to the room, and it was definitely nice. Modern decorative scheme, with a big, soft bed and private bathroom with a Jacuzzi. _Not fair,_ I mused.

He also had a welcome basket with pictures of him with his family and friends, snacks, and some rock cd that he was excited about.

I missed not being able to listen to music or anything, but hopefully I'll be HOH soon and can.

After David's victory, I sulked back down to my room. I wouldn't put it passed David to nominate me for eviction.

When I walked in, I couldn't help but notice Sonny, lying on her bed, turned to her side.

"Is little Sonny sleepy?" I teased.

He big brown eyes looked up at me and flashed anger. "Go away Chad," she pleaded.

"This is my room too," I stated. I heard her sigh and still refuse to move.

I began reading, but I couldn't help but watch that usually perky girl not fight back. _This book is boring._ I was bored. I needed something to do, so I resorted to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea what was bothering her.

"None of your business," she huffed.

"Look, I'm bored and have nothing better to do, so I'm just going to keep bugging you until you tell me."

"Oh alright," she complied, finally turning her body to face me. I was afraid maybe she had been crying, but to my relief, she wasn't- _Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't do tears. Sonny's tough like that, which I hate to admit, but I admire that about her.

"I'm just embarrassed about the whole kissing thing," she admitted. _I knew it._ I know everything.

"Why? It's not that bad," I replied.

"Well maybe people think that I've never been kissed because I'm not pretty enough or something."

"Yeah right Sonny, you know that's not it," I said, realizing my slip. "I mean, we all know you're just _little miss innocent_, that's all."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" she asked.

"Well I don't know, it wasn't an insult though," I said. "I think it's cute." _Man, why can't I just shut up?_

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," I smirked.

"I won't. I just haven't really met anyone that I wanted to share that with, you know?"

"Yeah, I forget how sappy girls are about that stuff."

She shot me a glare.

"Well, I'm sorry I accused you of being the cheater- I didn't even think about James!"

"That's okay, it's a common mistake. I may date a lot, but I don't cheat."

"You are more complex than I thought," she said.

"Yeah well so are you," I snubbed, getting up to go get a snack or something. Too much sappy talk with Sonny- I needed to end it quickly.

She gave me an eye roll, and lay back down on her bed. But this time she was smiling.

* * *

**--CLOSING--**

"Well everyone, stay tuned for the next episode of **Big Brother**. We'll see who David nominates for eviction and have the first LIVE 'Power of Veto.' You don't want to miss it."

"Until next time, I'm _Santiago Geraldo_."

**--ROLL CREDITS--**


	5. VETO 1

A/N- There will be more character interaction coming up besides just Sonny/Chad, but most of it will focus on the SWAC characters. This is an SWAC story after all. Credit goes to _Jizzle Pop_ for Grady's line during the POV competition, and the idea of the mud pit :)

* * *

***SANTIAGO'S INTRO TO AUDIENCE***

"Good evening, I am_ Santiago Geraldo_, and welcome to **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_."

"Tonight, David, the current HOH, must nominate two house guests to go on the block for eviction. Later we will have the first 'Power of Veto' competition. Whoever wins the 'POV' can either use it to save one of the nominees, or not use it and leave the HOH's nominations as is."

"First, let's recap some of what happened last time."

**_-- FLASH BACK --_**

"Some of the house guests were hogging the mirror, causing Tess to throw a huge fit, and knocking Sonny down to the ground; placing a target on herself…"

--

"Tawni _almost_ won HOH, but ended up as the runner up to David…"

--

"Chad and Jason formed a secret alliance.…"

--

"Chad took up for Sonny and they shared a tender moment. Maybe Zac was on to something when he said that Sonny is Chad's weakness…"

--

"Now, who is David considering putting up for eviction? Will he stay true to his alliance with Selena and Carly, or will he place one of them on the block?"

***END INTRO***

**

* * *

**

**--*SONNY'S POV*--**

As I walked toward the kitchen, I happened to look up at the monitor in the living room area and it displayed 'Nominations Today'. _Great._ I had totally forgotten about that.

I wasn't too concerned that David would put me up- I figured there were bigger fish to fry. I debated whether to go plead with him in the HOH room or not.

--

Later, I sat in the lounge area outside of his room, nonchalantly reading my book. In reality though, I was watching who entered David's room- I had a feeling people would be buzzing around there today.

Suddenly, I saw Zac, Jake, and Hannah standing outside of David's door about to knock.

"Hey Sonny," Zac greeted, taking a seat next to me. "We're about to go talk with David and see what his plans are. Wanna come with?" The he signaled me with a look that said 'this is my alliance, are you in?'

I was going to stick with my original alliance, but going in there with them wouldn't hurt, _right?_ Maybe I could even get some more people on my side…

"C'mon in," David said, taking a seat on his extravagant bed. Selena and Carly were already sitting with him, so I grabbed one of the extra chairs and so did Hannah.

I pretty much kept my mouth shut and let Zac do all of the talking.

"So David, I was just wondering if you're going to put me up for eviction this week?" Zac asked bluntly.

"No man, you and I are cool," David answered.

"So, what are your plans? We can back you up if you want," he said, nodding toward myself and his alliance.

"Well, my real goal is to get James out of the house. I think he's smart and a tough competitor."

He really thinks James is smart? _If he only knew._

"So, you're gonna put him up?" Jake asked.

"I can't decide. I kind of want to back door him, but it could be tricky."

"How would you do that?" Hannah asked.

"Well I could put up two _other_ people for eviction. Then hope that James' name doesn't get drawn to play in the 'POV' (Power of Veto), because if he does and wins it, then he's safe this week. I can try and persuade whoever wins to use it on one of the other nominees, taking them off, then replacing that person with James. Therefore James can't try to weasel out of it. As long as we have enough votes, he'll be sent home."

"Sounds like a great plan, but then that means that two pawns are going to be going up," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, that makes it complicated because a lot of times the pawn gets sent home," Selena admitted.

"Well, then I'll make sure one of the pawns is Tess or someone like that. No one likes her, so if we aren't able to get rid of James, then we can vote her out," David decided.

"Well that sounds great, but then who's going to be the pawn?" Carly asked.

"We need someone that everyone seems to like…" David thought out loud. "I've got it! Sonny, how about you be the pawn?"

I didn't want to be the pawn. The pawn usually goes home. If I get put up, I'd have to fight for that Veto- there's no question about it.

"Um, I really don't want to, but I guess if you think I won't get voted out, then I guess…"

"Alright, thanks guys," David said, shooing us out of the room.

"Don't worry about it Sonny, we've got your back," Zac winked and went the opposite way of myself.

Even if I had support, I still felt uneasy about going on the block.

* * *

**--*CHAD'S POV*--**

Around 1:00 pm, David came down the stairs announcing that it was time for the 'Nomination Ceremony'. I was seriously praying I wouldn't be up on the block already.

I mean, being Chad Dylan Cooper, I am a _major _threat to everyone, but I don't want to be the first one out of this game.

We all sat around the table in a circle, and David sat down the container holding our keys. When our name was called that means we're safe, and can take our key with our name on it and wear it around our neck.

David started by pulling out a key; "Selena, you're safe," he said handing her the key with her name printed on it. _Well duh… like I didn't see that coming._

"Carly, you're safe," Selena announced, passing her the key and so on and so forth.

I was getting frustrated since my name hadn't been called yet. Finally, Nico pulled me out of my reverie by saying "Chad, you are safe."

I glanced around the table- everyone had their key except for Tess, Tawni, and Sonny. I figured I was about to pull out Sonny's key as I started to say "S-" then glanced at the key- it _wasn't _Sonny's. "Tawni, you are safe," I mumbled, handing the key off.

Suddenly, I felt a little disappointed. Sure _I_ wasn't up for eviction, but then why was Sonny? I thought everyone liked her.

David stood up to give his speech about why he chose those nominations. "Tess, I nominated you because I think you just start too much drama and chaos in the house. And Sonny, I nominated you because I think you are a huge threat to the game. This nomination ceremony is over."

I glanced over at Sonny, who sunk down in her chair. I watched as others gathered around her, giving her pity hugs for being nominated.

Of course Sonny was a threat. She is a smart, strong girl full of spirit. _She's not bad to look at either._ For some reason, I didn't want her to lose this game. Well not _yet_, anyway.

--

It was quiet tonight after nominations died down. Tess tried to keep a low profile, hoping that if she sulked and stayed quiet, maybe she could get some pity votes in. I walked out to the back yard and noticed Sonny relaxing on one of the lounge chairs in the yard.

"Hey Sonny!" I said, plopping down in the chair next to her.

"Hey," she said quietly gazing up at the starry night sky, arms folded behind her head.

"You upset about getting nominated?" I asked.

"Uh, not too much," she admitted. "David said I'm going to be the pawn. They want to back door James."

"Oh really?" I asked.

Suddenly Sonny stared at me wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh, I probably said too much. Please don't tell anyone or they definitely will send me home," she pleaded.

"Maybe I want them to send you home," I chuckled. She did _not_ think it was funny.

"I won't tell anyone, if you'll answer a question for me," I proposed.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Do you like Zac?"

"No, I don't," she blushed.

"_Really_ Sonny?"

"_Really, _Chad."

"Are you _sure?_" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just notice him hanging around you a lot, that's all, and I think you should watch your back."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Um, I don't," I scoffed.

"Look, just because you hate Zac, doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He just wants me to form an alliance with him."

"Oh funny little Sonny, he's probably just doing that so he can use you until you leave the house. He needs as many votes as he can get."

Her eyes flared at me. "Look Chad, just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you have to make up stuff like that. Maybe he wants to work together because he thinks I'm a good teammate."

"First of all, I am _not_ jealous. Why would I be? Secondly, don't come crying to me when he breaks your little heart."

"I think you _are_ jealous. You're jealous because no one in this house likes you," she said harshly. "And, Zac won't break my heart because I don't like him in that way." Then she pouted and crossed her arms.

"So _no one_ in this house likes me? Is that why I have a secret alliance as well?" I taunted.

"Well good for _you_," she mocked. "I have _two_, so beat that!"

"You know Sonny, you really shouldn't go around spreading your secrets," I teased.

"Oh please Chad, I am so not afraid of you," she huffed.

Sadly, she's probably right. I wouldn't do anything to _her_. Speechless, I stalked off back in the house, leaving her in her own serenity. For the moment being, that is.

* * *

**--*SONNY'S POV*--**

Gosh Chad's such a jerk. I take back what I said about him being nice and standing up for me yesterday. I swear it's always one thing or another with him. _He's so darn bipolar._

Suddenly, Santiago came over the loud speaker announcing for us to head to the back yard for the 'POV' (Power of Veto) competition. I was really nervous, but determined. I need to win this to ensure that I stay this week.

As we gathered outside, we noticed a giant mud pit formed in the backyard. The thing with _Big Brother_ is that sometimes the competitions are just ridiculous and embarrassing… I had a feeling this one was going to be gross.

The HOH and nominees participate, plus three other house guests. Obviously myself, David, and Tess would be competing. Then three others were drawn out of a bowl to determine who else we would be against.

Grady, James, and Chad's names were pulled. _Well that's just super._ Neither James or Chad would use it on me if they won. Grady probably would. I just had to hope that Grady or I won it. David said that I was a pawn, meaning if he won the POV he'd take someone off and replace them with James, but I wasn't so sure of that. Most importantly, James could _not_ win- for my safety.

Nico got chosen to be the host of the competition. He explained that we each had to enter the mud pit, and dig for letter tiles in the mud. The object of the game was to spell out 'VETO'. _Sounds simple enough._ But you were only allowed to take **one** tile back at a time to your board and spell the word out next to your name. Whoever spelled VETO out first would win the POV.

Well, 2 divas- Chad and Tess, I should be able to beat them; they'd probably rather not get all mucked up in the mud. I was more worried about James.

I watched as Nico called us off "_Ready_, set, **go!**"

I sprinted in to the mud pit, grabbing tiles. First I pulled out a P. Then a W, then an R- too bad we weren't spelling the word 'power.'

Finally I found a T, grabbed it and ran back to my area. So far, I was in the lead. I dug around for what seemed like forever and found the O. I didn't even have time to watch the board, but I had a feeling I was doing pretty well.

Amidst the other competitors, I heard Grady happily shout-out, "Man, this is just like being at the spa!" I laughed, but also realized that he was probably too occupied having fun to win the POV. It was up to _me._

Tess was letting out shrieks, along with some rather girlish ones coming from Chad. He sounded like he did when he saw the rat in our Prop House photo booth. (A/N- that's a reference to "Tales From the Prop House" if you've seen it)

Mental Note: Those pictures of Chad were _priceless._

After several random letters I found an E, so all I needed was a V. I kept searching; mud covering all but my face, trying to find that horrid letter. I glanced over at the board and noticed that I was neck in neck with James and Chad. _Really?_ I would almost rather Chad win over James- I might be able to persuade _him_. Finally I pulled a V out and raced to the board, but my feet were slick from the mud and I slipped backward, landing flat on my back. I tried to hurry and pick myself up, but as I lay there I saw James run past me, placing his final letter on the board.

I just lay there for a moment and sighed. Well, guess I'll probably be going home…

* * *

**--*CHAD'S POV*--**

I was ticked off. I couldn't believe that James won the POV. I really was hoping that Sonny would win it. _I_ was even (secretly) trying to win it to take her off the block. Not because I wanted her to stay, but I really need more allies in this house. And if the only way to get them is to schmooze them, so be it.

Sonny got up before I could even help her, and headed back inside. Well I know where I'm going… to take a shower. _I hate mud._

As I was showering, I heard voices in the other part of the bathroom (don't worry the showers are in stalls so you can't see in), so I turned down the water a bit to eavesdrop.

I listened closely and recognized that the voices were David and Zac.

"So man, I still have your votes to get Tess out right?" David asked.

"Well what if we shook the house up a bit, and voted Sonny out instead?" Zac suggested.

I dropped my soap in the shower at the shock of that. They couldn't send her home yet! Not that I care…

"Look, you told me your group would vote out Tess, and I hope it stays that way," David barked. "I told Sonny she's the pawn, and I'd like to keep my promise."

"Okay, but she's going to win this game, just because everyone likes her," Zac scoffed. "And Chad is a tough competitor who will have her back- whether he admits it or not."

Zac _really_ doesn't know me very well… saying nonsense like I'll have Sonny's back- **psh**- _yeah right!_

"Well, then so be it," David said. "This is the first week and I don't want to tick anyone off. The house wants Tess out, so that's my plan. "

After that, I didn't hear anymore conversation, so I guess they had left. At least David was sticking with the plan- or trying to.

I _knew_ I didn't like Zac Efron, especially now that he's throwing Sonny under the bus. Now he's banned for life!

--

A few hours later, we all gathered in the living room area so that James could give his POV speech. Of course he decided not to use the Veto, leaving the nominations as is. For his sake, he would be stupid to do anything with it.

I followed Sonny as she walked back to her bed, cozying up in the sheets. I could tell she was down in the dumps.

"Hey Munroe," I greeted, sitting at her feet.

"Go away Chad, I just want to get some sleep," she grumbled.

"Alright, but I brought you _something…_" I taunted.

"_Really?_ What?" she asked, hopeful.

"Chad Dylan Cooper of course," I smirked.

"Oh wow, _thanks_," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, keep your chin up," I encouraged.

_What has come over me?_

She didn't move, but instead buried her face even deeper in to her pillow.

"Hey, I mean it, keep your chin up," I repeated, lifting her face with my hand. For a short moment our eyes locked. I gulped. I _almost_ melted in to a pile of mush. Then I broke the fluffiness.

"Little Sonny doesn't give up so easily," I said. "Remember when you got your prop house back from us? You fought for it and won."

"Yeah, but this time I already fought and lost," she sighed.

"True, but that doesn't mean you should sulk. You're Sonny for a reason."

"You know what, you're right! Thanks Chad!" she smiled her trademark toothy grin, and dragged me to the kitchen to get a snack with her.

The CDC charm works every time.

I just (secretly) hope Sonny has enough votes to stay in the house.

* * *

**--CLOSING--**

"Well everyone, stay tuned for the next episode of **Big Brother**, where we will have our first LIVE eviction, sending one of our house guests home. Who will it be? Tess or Sonny?"

"Until next time, I'm _Santiago Geraldo_."

**--ROLL CREDITS--**


	6. RULES

A/N- Hey everyone, some people seem to be really confused about how _Big Brother_ works. I tried to explain some things and hoped that it would make more sense on the story started, but some are still confused, so I'll try to clarify.

It helps if you watch the real _Big Brother_ show, which airs on Tues, Thurs, and sundays. Some people love it, others hate it.

* * *

**--RULES/TERMS/INFO**--

**Each week a house guest gets evicted by voting.**

Once a week there is an HOH (Head of household) Competition. This person has the power in the house and can nominate two people to be evicted.

Later in the week, there is a POV (Power of Veto) Competition. The HOH, two nominees, and three randomly selected house guests can participate. Who ever wins the POV can choose to use it or not. Then at the end of the week, house guests vote who of the two nominees they want to evict, and the person with the most votes is out. If there is a tie, then the HOH gets to vote.

Occasionally there are food/luxury competitions too. The luxury ones may be to win a trip, money, etc.

Food competitions determine who gets to eat food for a week, and the losers have to eat what is known as SLOP- it looks similar to oatmeal, but the house guests hate it. And that's all they can eat for that week.

--

**Here are the terms in a little more depth.**

**HOH (Head of Household)-** Chooses who is up for eviction, and gets a private room/bathroom/and basket from home for the week.

**POV (Power of Veto)-** Whoever wins the POV can choose to use it on one of the nominees, or keep the nominations as is. _ie: If Sonny was on the block (nominated), and she won the POV, she could use it on herself and take herself off the block. Then the HOH would have to put up a replacement nominee. If Chad won the POV he could use it to take Sonny off, and he also wouldn't go up that week._

**On the Block-** Basically the term for being one of the two nominees up for eviction.

**Back Door-** Sometimes the HOH may want a player out of the house. _ie: David wanted to try and get James out of the house, so he did NOT put him on the block, in hopes that he would not participate in the POV competition. Unfortunately, James' name got drawn anyway, and he won, therefore David was not able to put him up._


	7. 1st EVICTION & HOH 2

A/N- I have added a **NEW** poll to my profile so you can vote for who you would like the **NEW** HOH to put up for eviction. Check it out **AFTER** you read this chapter :)

The HOH Competition idea in this one is mostly from a recent competition on the real show **Big Brother**.

Also, some people are confused about the rules/terms of the show, so I replaced the Chapter 6 Author's Note with some helpful rules/info.

Credit goes to **_Loved-Invention_** for the idea of 'Zac the Yack'.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sonny With a Chance, or Big Brother.

* * *

***SANTIAGO'S INTRO TO AUDIENCE***

"Good evening, I am_ Santiago Geraldo_, and welcome to **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_."

"Tonight, the first house guest will be evicted. Also, the house guests will participate in another HOH competition."

"But before we lose a house guest, let's recap some of what happened last time."

**_-- FLASH BACK --_**

"David attempted to back door James, but ran out of luck when James won the POV, leaving Sonny and Tess on the block..."

--

"Zac assured Sonny that she had votes from his alliance, but was later overheard going back on his word..."

--

"Chad and Sonny seem to be getting cozier..."

--

"Also, David didn't seem too thrilled about Zac's attempt to go against the original plan..."

--

"Who will be the first house guest to leave? And who will be the next Head of Household?"

***END INTRO***

**

* * *

****--*SONNY'S POV*--**

I was nervous. Really nervous. And anxious. Someone was going to be kicked off in like an hour. I packed my belongings just in case, because whoever gets kicked off only has about 30 seconds to say goodbye and walk out the door with their things. We always had to be prepared.

I always noticed that everyone seems to dress up on eviction night for some strange reason. I pulled a purple printed skirt and denim jacket out of my bag and threw them on- hoping to at least look casually nice.

I watched in the mirror as I swiped on just a little bit of make up.

Speaking of dressing up, behind me was Chad- jacket, tie, and all. He wore that thing _a lot._ Although it has been nice to see him in some more casual clothes within the past week.

I watched his face in the mirror as he strode up next to me, placing his hand softly on my shoulder.

"You ready Munroe?" he asked, looking up at me through his bangs.

"Not really," I admitted. "I don't want to go home yet Chad."

"I know," he replied. "I don't think you will though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I would watch your back," he warned.

"Why? Is _big bad Chad_ gonna come after me?" I teased.

"Oh, it's not me you should worry about. I heard someone in your 'alliance' (he held up his hand in quotation marks) talking about getting rid of you."

"Really, _who?_" Now I was even more worried.

"Efron," he scowled. Oh, Chad was really going so low just because he doesn't like Zac.

"Look Chad, I don't believe you. You're just saying that because you don't like the guy."

"Whatever Sonny," he huffed. "I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me-"

"You're right, I _don't_." I began throwing my make-up back in to my cosmetic bag.

"You can ask David. I overheard Zac talking to him when I was showering."

I looked up in to his blue eyes, and I couldn't help but notice the sincerity in them.

"You're serious? I'm sorry Chad, for not believing you."

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to."

"So, why are you helping me?"

"Um, so we can get back at Efron," he retorted quickly. "Yeah, that's why."

"Well thanks. Suddenly, I'm not feeling so well about this eviction. Now I probably have four votes against me."

"Four?" he asked. "Who?"

"Well Zac, Hannah, and Jake... and of course, _you_."

Chad chuckled. "Sonny, this is our little secret, but I'm not voting you out."

"Why not?"

"Because this house would be so boring without you here," he said as he winked and walked away.

* * *

**--*TAWNI'S POV*--**

I sat outside with my alliance- Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Portlyn.

"Okay guys, we need to make sure that Sonny stays in. We have four votes to keep her in for sure. Anyone that we might need to convince?" I asked, turning to my teammates.

"Actually, I have five guaranteed votes," Sonny announced. "Chad said he was voting Tess out."

"And you actually believed him?" Nico asked.

"Well, yeah..." Sonny started.

"Chad _will_ keep Sonny here," I said.

"_Definitely_," Portlyn agreed. We both had already figured out that Chad had a thing for Sonny, but the two of them were somehow clueless.

"Well, I can probably convince Chastity," Grady said. "We've been swimming together a lot."

It was true- there was another rivalry romance blooming in this house. Somehow, Grady might have actually found someone.

I was still working on getting Nico and Portlyn together, but it was harder than it looked.

My thought was broken as I heard Portlyn shriek, "Nico, get your arm off of me!" She grabbed his arm that was draped around her shoulders and pushed it away.

Suddenly, there was a light tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and there I was, face-to-face with _James the jerk_.

"Hey," he greeted smoothly.

"What do you want James?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you might want to go for a swim later?" he winked.

Ew. I did not want to. Then a simple plan formulated in my head. "Fine James, I'll go swimming with you, but only if you vote Tess out of the house."

"Done," he smiled. The he turned to Sonny. "Look, I know we've had our differences, but I'd rather be around you here than that witch Tess."

"Well thanks James, that was actually nice. I think." Sonny responded.

"See ya tonight," he smirked. Sonny owed me big time.

* * *

**--*SONNY'S POV*--**

It was time. Santiago called us all in to the living room for the LIVE eviction. They all sat around on the horseshoe shaped couch, Tess and I sat in the two nomination chairs at the front.

Santiago's face popped up on to the tv monitor. "Hello house guests."

"Hello Santiago," we all replied in unison.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate James on winning the Power of Veto this week. Before we begin voting, I'm going to ask a few of you some questions..."

"Selena, at first you were annoyed to be sharing a room with Sonny and Chad. Is their bickering driving you up the wall?"

"Actually, they really haven't been that bad... at least not _yet_," Selena answered.

"Tawni, would you say that you pretty much get a long with everyone in the house?"

"You know what, I'm pretty surprised that I have been... well except for a couple of people," Tawni replied, shooting a glare toward Tess.

"Chastity, you and Grady seem to be hanging out a lot. Is there any future there?" Both Chastity and Grady blushed furiously.

"Um, we'll see..." Chastity smiled. _Yeah, there was definitely something there._ Maybe Grady found a girl who loves cheese too.

"Chad, you seem to be surprisingly nice to Sonny in the house. Any reason why?"

"Um, no... me being nice? Psh! Never! Especially not to Little Miss Sonshine!" Chad blurted nervously. "I just don't need any more enemies in the house."

"Denial!" Someone in the group coughed under their breath.

"_Right..._" Santiago continued. "Alright house guests, it's time for the live eviction. Each of you will have an opportunity to address your house guests as to why they should keep you in the house. Tess, you may go first."

Tess stood up from her chair, not making much eye contact. "Well everyone, I think I started off on the wrong foot here, but if you keep me around I'll try to be nicer. And I can sing for you- I have an _awesome_ voice," she smiled smugly. Then she sat back in her chair.

"Sonny can sing too- she's great!" Nico chirped. I felt the red rising to my face.

I nervously stood up, trying to make eye contact with mostly everyone. "Well, I just want to say that I'm very grateful for this opportunity, and I've enjoyed this first week- despite being on the block. I hope you'll keep me around; I have a lot of fun in store for you. Thanks." Then I returned to my seat next to Tess.

"One by one, I will call you in to the diary room to vote. The HOH will only vote in the case of a tie. Jason, you may go first," Santiago informed.

Jason walked in to the diary room, and shut the door. The voting process was private. We would know the final count, but not who voted for whom.

JASON: "I vote to evict Tess."

SANTIAGO: "Okay, Jason, you may return to the living room..."

CARLY: "I vote to evict Tess."

SELENA: "I vote to evict Tess."

ZAC: "I vote to evict Sonny."

NICO: "I vote to evict Tess."

CHAD: "I _definitely _vote to evict Tess."

HANNAH: "I have to go with my alliance, so I vote to evict Sonny."

TAWNI: "I vote to evict Tess."

CHASTITY: "I vote to evict Tess."

JAKE: "I vote to evict Sonny."

JAMES: "I vote to evict Tess."

PORTYLN: "I vote to evict Tess."

GRADY: "I vote to evict Tess."

"House guests, the votes have been cast. By a vote of 9 to 3, Tess, you are evicted form the _Big Brother_ House."

Tess hastily picked up her bags, not even mumbling a goodbye to anyone, and hauled herself out of the house.

I guess Chad was being truthful about Zac's alliance seeing as how three people _did _vote me out.

* * *

**--*THIRD PERSON POV*--**

Tess walked in to the studio where the audience and Santiago awaited her. She got some pity cheers from the audience, but it was evident that they weren't big fans of hers.

"So Tess, do you think you made a mistake by causing a scene at the first of the week?" Santiago asked.

"Definitely. That and they were all just jealous of me," Tess answered.

"Well, why did you push Sonny down during that argument?"

"Honestly, she just was in the way. I did actually feel slightly bad about that. She's the only decent person in there. I guess I hope that she wins out of the rest of them."

"Well, in the case that you were evicted, some of your house guests left you goodbye messages."

**(Screen shows house guests individually leaving her a message)**

CHASTITY: "I'm sorry that you had to go, I think we could have become friends."

SONNY: "I know we didn't quite get along, but I wish I knew what I did to make you so mad. Anyway, I wish you best of luck in the future."

TAWNI: "Thank God you got voted out! See you at the finale!"

NICO: "You're hot, but your attitude stinks. Try and be a little nicer next time."

CHAD: "You deserved to go, especially after pushing my Sonny... I mean, _Sonny_... just Sonny, down."

GRADY: "I'll miss our cheese fights!"

**(End of messages)**

"Cheese fights? Do I want to know?" Santiago asked.

"No, you _really_ don't," Tess sneered.

"Well, thank you, and we'll see you at the finale."

"Stay tuned, the LIVE HOH competition is next."

* * *

**--*CHAD'S POV*--**

I desperately needed to win this HOH Competition. I know that a lot of people in the house don't like me and I really wanted to win this game. I went in to the kitchen to make a sandwich, but Sonny was in there cooking... something.

"Hey, whatcha making?" I asked, leaning over her shoulder to take a peek.

"I'm just making some spaghetti," she answered. "I can't eat all of this by myself, you want some?"

"Uh, sure," I replied, deciding that it sounded a lot better than a sandwich. "Wait, you didn't like poison it or anything did you?"

"Yes Chad, see this container," she pointed to a shaker of some sort. "It's not really oregano, it's actually rat poison," she teased.

I'm pretty sure my eyes grew wide- there was no telling with Sonny...

"Chad! I'm not _that _mean," she snapped. "Besides, why would I poison my own food? You're ridiculous!"

"No, _you_ are!"

"I really don't want to argue with you right now. Maybe I'll just have to go find someone _else_ to share this with," she said, looking around at the people teeming in the house. "Ooh, maybe David, he is an awesome cook..."

"Fine, I didn't want any anyway," I mumbled. I decided to use my pouty face, hoping for some sympathy.

"Oh, Chad, just grab a fork. I'll share with you," she said as she scooped a heaping amount of spaghetti on to my plate.

We sat at the table with our food. It _looked_ good. It _smelled _good. But I was slightly nervous about her cooking.

I gulped and took a small bite... it was delicious!

"So, what do you think?" she asked, piling a spoonful in to her mouth. I chuckled at the small girl stuffing her face. Only _she_ could make it cute.

"I'm surprised Munroe, it's actually really good," I admitted.

"Good. I guess that secret ingredient really helped."

"What secret ingredient?" I wondered.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you," she teased, playfully touching my arm. I liked her touch- it was warm. Like the food on my plate. I'm such a romantic.

"Well yeah," I said softly, trying to get over my flushed feelings.

"The secret is the rat poison," she chuckled, catching my eyes with hers. This girl was something else. Even though she annoyed me, I couldn't decide if I was really annoyed at her, or just how **freakin'** cute she is.

--

After an awesome argument-free spaghetti dinner with Sonny, Santiago announced for us all to retreat to the back yard for the next HOH Competition. There was a round metal contraption, which had wooden plank-like swings hanging from a bungee chord. I had a feeling that this was going to be a hard competition.

Santiago explained to us that we had to sit on the swings, with our the chord in the middle to help keep us on. We were to hold on to the chord and the metal contraption above would spin us- somewhat like a carousel. Usually in these competitions, there might be rain or other things involved. The concept was easy- the last person still on their plank-swing would win.

I could do this. _Piece of cake._

We all got on to our swings (luckily I had worn a hoodie in case we got wet) and it slowly began to spin around. I glanced around and saw that Sonny was on my left, and Nico on the other side of me.

I really needed to win this, the only other people I knew that wouldn't put me up were Portlyn or Jason. And I could probably convince Sonny not to- I'd just have to use the Chad charm once again.

--

**Elapsed Time: 35 minutes**

"This is too hard, I don't think I can hold on anymore," Chastity whined.

"You can do it!" Grady yelled from across the yard. No such luck for her. She dropped within a few seconds.

Suddenly, water began raining down on us. I knew it would- I'm just _that _smart. I pulled my hood over my head, and I noticed Sonny followed in suit. She must be smart too.

As the water sprayed, we began spinning faster, causing it to get really chilly.

"I'm freezing," I heard Sonny mumble quietly enough that only I heard her. I _almost_ felt bad for her. Almost.

--

**Elapsed Time: 1 hour, 5 minutes**

Carly, Selena, Jake, and Hannah had all dropped.

My thighs were starting to cramp up quite a bit, but when we would slow down for a few minutes, I would rub them to keep up circulation.

I looked over at Sonny who was slumped over. She looked like she was clutching on for dear life. But she was still hanging in there.

--

**Elapsed Time: 2 hours**

We began to spin fast again, and I could hear Sonny's teeth chattering behind me. I tried to ignore it and concentrate on myself.

The rain finally stopped, but then bubbles began to come out instead. _No big deal. _Until I heard Tawni shriek "Ah! I got soap in my eyes!" and down she tumbled, along with Portlyn.

--

**Elapsed Time: 2 hours, 15 minutes**

"Man, I can't take this much longer," Grady whined. "My butt is completely numb." He attempted to rub it, but as he did, he flipped backwards, falling off the swing.

"I'm staying in this- I will _not _drop," I commented loudly to no one in particular.

I could see Nico was barely hanging on. Jason too. Jason gave me a look as if saying 'I'm gonna drop now'. I nodded, and down he came.

Nico gave me a pleading look, "Chad, if you win, are you going to put me up?" he asked.

"No man, you're not my target right now," I told him honestly.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yep, bro."

Nico lowered himself down, and lay in the grass for a moment, waiting for the numbness to wear off.

I looked around and it was just James, Zac, Sonny, and myself left. I couldn't believe she had hung in there for so long. The last girl standing... or sitting...

--

**Elapsed Time: 3 hours, 10 minutes**

My body was seriously in pain. My back was throbbing and my thighs were numb, but I was not about to give up.

As if out of nowhere, James randomly fell off his swing.

Water started pouring down on us again, but more rapidly, and we began pick up speed. I was just praying not to get sick. I was definitely dizzy.

I heard all the girls on the side start chanting "SON-NY SON-NY SON-NY!" I guess they wanted to cheer on the only girl left.

I hadn't heard anything from her in a while, so I turned around to look. Her head was down and her knuckles white from gripping the chord.

"Sonny, you okay?" I asked softly.

I heard a whimper, but nothing else.

"Sonny, are you alright?" I repeated.

"Yeah, but I don't feel so great," she whispered. She finally looked up and she looked pale as a ghost. "I can't feel any of my lower body."

"Just hang in there, Efron should drop anytime now."

"I _have_ to win this Chad, Zac will put me up," she mumbled.

I heard her whimper again. It was obvious she was hurting. "Look Sonny, _I got this_. I'm in pain, but I'm okay. You can drop. I promise I'm not gonna put you up."

"Pinky promise?" she asked, weakly holding her pinky up toward me.

"I promise," I said, wrapping mine around hers.

At that very moment, we began spinning faster, and the wind blew me, and I was wrapped around Sonny. I grabbed on to her waist for her not to fall. I carefully untangled our chords and was back to my area.

"Sonny, drop," I demanded. She was wincing in pain.

She looked up at me with those warm brown eyes, and let herself fall. She lay still for several minutes, until Nico and Grady went over to help her up. It actually scared me- I was afraid she was hurt. Why _am_ I caring?

--

**Elapsed Time: 3 hours, 30 minutes**

Now it was just me, and 'Zac the Yack'. _Hey, that has a nice ring to it._ Oh how I _loathed_ him.

By some miracle, a huge gust of wind blew in. I gripped the chord so tight- trying my hardest not to fall off. Suddenly Zac went flying through the air, and fell to the ground.

I won HOH! A second after he dropped, so did I.

I couldn't get up at first, but surprisingly Nico, Jason, and Sonny came out to congratulate me and help me up.

I couldn't be happier- especially when Sonny walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For letting me drop- I was in _so_ much pain. And for winning. Everyone should get a congratulations hug," she smiled toothily. "And you _know_ I'm a hugger."

I returned the smile, and gripped her close to return the hug. _I_ wasn't much of a hugger, but Sonny was turning me in to a big mush ball.

* * *

**--CLOSING--**

"Well everyone, stay tuned for the next episode of **Big Brother**. We'll see who Chad nominates for eviction and have the first food competition. You don't want to miss it."

"Until next time, I'm _Santiago Geraldo_."

**--ROLL CREDITS--**


	8. FOOD COMP & 2ND NOMS

**A/N-** Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was stuck with what to do with the food competition. I want to thank _TrinityFlower of Memories_ for being so awesome, and helping me with it. Long chapter to make up for it!

Also, I have a new **recommended reading** that you should all definitely check out. It's called: Slap on that Converse! by _timbermoonkiss_. It's a new AU Channy story and it's amazing. Please go read her story and review it! So do it! Please :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Sonny with a Chance_ or _Big Brother_.

* * *

***SANTIAGO'S INTRO TO AUDIENCE***

"Good evening, I am_ Santiago Geraldo_, and welcome to **Big Brother:** _Teen Celebrity Edition_."

"Tonight, Chad, the current HOH, must nominate two house guests to go on the block for eviction. The house guests will also participate in the first food competition."

"First, let's recap some of what happened last time."

_**-- FLASH BACK --**_

"Chad warned Sonny about Zac and his alliance's betrayal- which proved to be true after she had three votes against her…"

--

"Grady and Chastity seem to be spending a lot of time together…"

--

"Tawni accepted a 'swim' with James, but in exchange for him to keep Sonny in the house..."

--

"Tess was the first house guest to be evicted..."

--

"Sonny and Chad shared several moments, including him promising not to nominate her if she dropped during the HOH competition. Will Chad stay true to his word?

"Who will Chad nominate for eviction?"

"And who will be stuck eating slop for an entire week?"

***END INTRO***

**

* * *

**

**--*SONNY'S POV*--**

"Who wants to see my HOH room?"Chad asked loudly. I felt bad because I figured not many people would be interested since most of them didn't care for Chad. I thought I might have to at least wrangle the rest of my cast, but I was happily surprised that everyone except for Zac and his flunkies (Hannah and Jake) came to see.

We walked in to his room, and of course it looked the same as when it was occupied by David, except that now the few pictures scattered amongst the room were of Chad and his family.

I saw one picture of Chad with his beautiful mother and father, and who I believed to be his little sister. The best thing about it was that they all looked- _normal_. Just like any other family; not the breeders of the Chad Dylan Cooper.

Then I glanced at another one, a picture of little Chad playing in a sand box, holding a bucket on his head. It was absolutely adorable. Even as a toddler, he had those bold blue eyes, and mischievous grin. I smiled as I picked it up for a moment, relishing in the innocence of that face.

"Sonny, you alright?" Chad asked, breaking my thoughts. I looked around his room and realized that everyone else had left except for myself (still holding the picture) and Chad.

I saw Chad staring at me and felt like I should say something. "You know Chad, this is truly adorable," I said placing the picture back on the table.

_That wasn't what you were supposed to say Sonny!_

"Well thanks," Chad smirked. "But when am I not adorable?"

"Almost always," I smirked back.

"You know Sonny, I don't believe you," he smiled, taking a seat on his bed.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I think you _always_ think I'm adorable," he said conceitedly.

"Oh _puh-lease_ Chad!"

Chad just stood there, still smiling at me. "Okay, whatever Monroe." He didn't seem to believe me, but at least he dropped the subject.

I glanced at his basket from home- it was piled with chips and candy- all the best stuff. Then I noticed a note of some sort amidst all of the goodies.

"Chad, there's a letter in here- must be from your family," I said, removing it from the basket and handing it to him. His smile grew even wider as he unfolded it. "Well, I'll let you read it, see ya later Chad," I waved as I walked toward the door.

"Sonny," Chad said, stopping me before I left. "You can stay for a while- I mean, if you want to. It's nice up here."

"Chad that's really sweet, but I don't want to intrude. Enjoy your room."

"Sit down Monroe. I wouldn't offer if I thought you were intruding."

It was kind of weird, seeing him be so nice, but I decided to enjoy it while it lasted, so I took a seat next to him on the bed.

There was a comfortable silence for a few more moments as he finished reading the letter.

"You want to read it?" he offered.

"Really?" Why was Chad sharing something so personal with me? I looked around his room at the happy photos of him and family, but it was then that I realized, he didn't have any pictures with friends in them. And it dawned on me. Chad needed a friend, and maybe that just had to be me.

He handed the letter to me, and I felt myself smiling as I read:

_Dear Chad,_

_Hey Chaddy Bear, the house is much quieter without you here, but we miss it. We miss you. I know that sometimes things may seem discouraging, but just try your best- that's all you can do. I realize that you have a reputation to uphold, but if you let some people see the real you, you might have better chances at a crazy game such as this. Dad says to tell you hi and that he loves you. Chloe says to tell Chaddy she misses you so much! We wish you the best of luck and are proud of you!_

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, and Chloe_

_P.S.- I think you and that Sonny girl would make good allies. She's adorable!_

I felt myself blushing at his mother's P.S. message. I don't know why, but it made me happy that his mother seemed approving of me.

"Aw, _Chaddy Bear_, that's so sweet!" I teased, handing him the letter back.

"Shhh!" Chad said, placing his finger on my lips. "No one can _ever_ hear about that Monroe. Mutter a word of it and you're up on the block."

"But you promised," I whined.

"Alright, I won't put you up, but can you please just keep this between the two of us?" he asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. You're family seems so nice- and normal."

"Yeah, I love 'em," he flushed pink.

"Chad, your mother's right. If people saw this side of you, you might not have so many enemies."

"Maybe, but I still have you, right Monroe?"

"Of course, I'll _always_ be your enemy. But maybe can we be frenemies?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Alright, sounds good to me," he smirked.

"Chad, why are you sharing all of this with me?"

He sighed and looked down at his lap for a moment. "Well, I trust you. I know sometimes we can't stand each other, but oddly enough, I find that- enthralling."

"Really, Chad, _Really?_"

"Did you just steal my line?"

"Yes I did Chaddy Bear," I smiled.

"I told you to keep that between us," he snapped.

"It is. There's no one else up here."

"Okay," he replied, smiling back.

"Maybe my mom was right," he said, glancing at the note again.

"About me being adorable?" I asked, flashing a toothy smile.

"No, about us being allies, maybe we should," he suggested.

"Oh, okay," I said, my smile faltering a bit.

"Oh alright, she was right about both," he admitted, blushing furiously, and I was also.

"Allies?" I asked, putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Allies," he agreed, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

This looked like the beginning of a beautiful Frenemyship.

* * *

**--*CHAD'S POV*--**

So, one good thing about being HOH is the privacy, but it can also be a bad thing. I've been in my room for one day, and just about every house guest has been in here several times. Every time I lay down to relax or nap, someone knocks on the door. I don't mind Sonny, I told her she was welcome any time. I don't know what came over me, but I hated to admit that she was probably my best friend. And my worst- all at the same time. Really though, aside from our talk earlier, she hasn't been back.

I watched the 'spy monitor' on the wall across from my bed as I saw the _Randoms_ approach my door. There was a knock and I yelled for them to come in.

Time to butter up some more people. Aside from Sonny and Jason, I had no allies.

Tawni, Grady, and Nico piled in to my room. Nico sat on the edge of my bed, and Tawni and Grady took a seat in the chairs across from me.

"Hey Randoms," I greeted. "What causes you to come visit the almighty King of Drama?"

"We were just wondering..." Grady began.

"Are you gonna put us up?" Tawni squeaked, interrupting.

"Well I'm not going to put Nico up," I admitted, "I already told him that."

"What about us?" Grady asked, pointing to himself and Tawni.

"Hmmm," I thought out loud. I needed them to make a deal with me.

"I don't know, what could you do for me?" I asked.

"Chad- Chad, Chad, Chad," Tawni said. "What if we had some sort of deal?"

"I'll tell you what… I'll try to keep you in this game, as long as you do the same for me."

"But eventually people will be leaving, then one of us will have to go," Nico said.

"True. But how about I'll have your backs, if you have mine? Then when all that's left in the house are you _Randoms_ and me, we'll play for ourselves?"

"Deal!" Nico and Grady said simultaneously.

"Ugh, deal," Tawni whined reluctantly. "I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil."

--

Later came the David/Selena/Carly alliance. I assured them all they were safe- which I was pretty sure about- unless something unplanned happened.

My ultimate goal was to get 'Zac the Yack' (A/N- thanks Aly) out of the house. But if he battles for the POV, he might win and stay in here. The only thing I could do was back door him, so I'd have to put two pawns up. How about his allies?

--

Santiago came on the loud speaker and announced for everyone to go outside for the food competition. Every time there is a competition, we're banned to stay in the house while they're being set up. Sometimes they're so elaborate that it may take hours to do so.

I looked around the backyard and noticed a gigantic target that was about fifty feet away. The target was divided in sections. The outer rings were worth ten points, then twenty, and so on as the center of the target was fifty points.

This competition didn't matter that much to me since I don't participate; being that I already get to eat whatever I wanted since I'm HOH.

I was given some cards so that I could explain to everyone else what they were to do.

"You will be split in to two teams of seven. Each one of you have a bandanna around your neck- blue or red. There is a bin in the middle of the teams filled to the top with meatballs. One at a time, a person from your team will stand up to the line, then pull the bandanna over their eyes as a blindfold. You will throw a meatball, and whatever section it lands in, you score that many points for your team. At the end of ten minutes, the team with the most points wins, and gets food for the week. The other time, will be stuck eating slop. Now blue bandannas are one team, red is the other."

The teams split off- Blue consisting of Sonny, Tawni, Portlyn, David, James, Selena, and Jason. The Red team was made up of Grady, Nico, Chastity, Carly, Jake, Hannah, and Zac. I chuckled as I noticed that some alliances had finally been divided.

"Okay, I need one person from each team to step up to the line," I said.

Sonny and Grady stepped up, each for their own team.

"It's like meatball Monday all over again!" Grady exclaimed happily.

"If you eat them, you're disqualified and automatically on slop," I said. I didn't really know if it was true or not, I just wanted to mess with him.

"Alright, ready… set… go!"

It was quite a humorous competition to watch. Most of the guys were pretty decent, but the girls were terrible. Especially Tawni and Portlyn, I don't think either of them even hit the target. Sonny was pretty decent at it. She usually hit at least about thirty points.

Luckily the guys on their team were pretty good- otherwise they would have been so far behind.

After the ten minutes was up, it was time for me to reveal the scores.

"Red team, your score was 2500." The red team jumped up and down cheering.

"Blue team, your total score was 2750. You are the winners of this food competition."

They all jumped up and down screaming with excitement. The Red team scoffed since they'd have to eat slop for a week, but the only ones I really felt sorry for were Nico and Grady. Lord knows, Nico should put some meat on his bones, and I didn't know how Grady was going to handle a week without cheese.

--

"Ew, this stuff is_ disgusting_," Chastity whined, taking a seat next to Grady at the table with her bowl of slop.

"I know, it's like worse than the scarf and barf from the commissary!" Grady agreed.

Nico tried a bite of it, and spit it back in his bowl. "Man, I wish we would have won. This stinks."

--

"Hey everyone, we're going to play spin the bottle!" Carly announced, gathering everyone to the giant rug in the lounge area.

"What are we twelve?" I asked Jason, who was standing next to me.

"We're really bored!" Selena piped up before Jason could respond. "Besides, I know you'd like to play if a certain brunette was," she pointed to Sonny, who was making her way over.

"_Psh_- yeah right Selena, when are you going to let that go?"

"I'm not Chad, because you're in denial. I can't wait to say I told you so," she replied in a smug tone.

Sonny approached carefully, sitting between Tawni and Chastity.

"I'll go first!" James volunteered, and spun the bottle. It landed on Tawni.

"Oh, no way am I kissing you!" she screeched.

"It's not like you haven't before," James responded cockily.

"Let's get this over with," she snarled, pecking his lips quickly before pulling away in disgust.

Then Tawni spun the bottle, which landed on Jason. Then it landed on Chastity. She spun it, and it landed on Grady.

It was obvious that Chastity and Grady were nervous, probably because people had been accusing them of liking each other. They both leaned in slowly, kissing awkwardly. I kind of felt sorry for them.

The bottle kept going around- Nico had to kiss Portlyn, who had to kiss Zac. Then as Zac spun the bottle, I swear it went in slow motion as it landed on Sonny.

I could sense she was uneasy as she sat there biting her lip. The lips that were about to kiss 'Zac the Yak.' Something inside of me didn't want it to happen. Was I _jealous?_

"I- I don't want to play anymore," Sonny admitted, slowly getting up off the rug. "I'm feeling kind of sick."

"What a surprise. _Little Miss Goody-Goody_ doesn't want to play," Zac mocked, then spun the bottle again, landing on Carly.

"Look man, she's probably in your bathroom if she's sick- since it's private and all. You should go check on her," Nico said, giving me an excuse to leave. I was glad. I was about to anyway, but at least when he mentioned her going in to my bathroom, no one gave me a hard time.

I walked up the stairs to my room, noticing the bathroom door shut.

"Sonny, you okay?" I asked, knocking lightly.

She opened the door just a crack, allowing herself to peek out the door. All I saw were those shiny brown eyes.

"Are you alone Chad?" she asked, trying to look around the room.

"Yeah it's just me."

She stepped out of the bathroom, and took a seat on my bed.

"Are you really sick?" I asked, knowing her better than she thought.

"No, but I didn't want to play that game to begin with," she said.

"Yeah, it's a dumb game anyway," I agreed. "I wouldn't want to kiss anyone in this house." _Well except maybe Sonny, but shhh._

Her chocolate eyes looked up at me, and I couldn't identify the emotion in them. Disappointment- _maybe?_

"Well there might be _one_ person here I would kiss, but that's a secret."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asked, smiling. "And who would_ that_ be?"

"I can't say," I smirked.

"Fine Chad, I'll drop it," she said, blushing lightly.

She sat there for a moment, looking down at her lap.

"Did you hear Zac mocking me?" she spoke up. "He's an even bigger jerk than you."

"Hey, I think I've been pretty nice to you in here so far!" I defended.

"Yeah, surprisingly you have. You know, I left the game because I just didn't want my first kiss to be forced. In a game. With _him_."

"Well then with who?" I asked, hoping she'd say me- for some reason unknown.

"I don't know, but I want it to be real, and special."

"Well Sonny, it will happen sometime and hopefully it will be who you want it to be with."

"Thanks Chad," she said, ruffling my hair.

"Don't touch the hair!" I whined.

"I'm starving!" she said, getting up from the bed and reaching for the doorknob. I took my hand and pulled hers away.

"But you're supposed to be sick, _remember?_"

"Oh I forgot," she mumbled. Then she looked at me with those pleading puppy dog eyes. "_Cha-ad_," she said, speaking in her voice when she wants something.

"Fine, I'll get you something to eat," I groaned, knowing she had won. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

**--*SONNY'S POV*--**

About ten minutes later Chad returned with a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Wow Chad, you went all gourmet," I teased.

"Hey I'm a teenage guy. I have my own chef. I _don't_ cook. This was the best I could come up with," he said, handing me a plate.

"I'm teasing," I said, accepting the sandwich. "I love PB&J- it's like my favorite!"

"Really?" he asked, excited that he had done something right.

"Well it is _now_," I said, my voice muffled in bites. "And this one is the best I've ever had."

"Sonny, don't you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full of food?" Chad joked, dramatically speaking as he too had his mouth stuffed.

"I don't care, it's just you Cooper," I said, patting his arm for a second.

I saw his face flush and moved my hand away.

--

After watching people in the house on the 'spy monitor', I began to grow really sleepy.

"Well Chad, I'd better head off to sleep. Have fun in your luxurious private room," I said, slowly making my way to the door.

"Alright Sonny, see you tomorrow," he smiled, holding the door open for me.

"Night Chad," I said, walking back to my room. But for some odd reason, I didn't want to leave.

--

I lay in my bed for probably about an hour and a half tossing and turning.

I was so bored in my room. Selena had already passed out, and Jason didn't really talk much, so I just lay there trying to sleep.

Finally I got out of bed and joined Portlyn and Tawni on the back porch. They were out there painting their nails.

"You feeling better Sonny?" Portlyn asked, as I joined them on the couch.

"Yeah."

"What happened earlier?" Tawni asked.

"I just didn't want my first kiss to be with some backstabber and be forced in a game, you know?"

"I totally understand," Portlyn replied.

"Yeah me too. Besides, I know who you want that kiss to be with," Tawni teased. "_Chad._"

"I don't want to kiss Chad!" Sonny bellowed, her voice raising in denial.

"It's okay Sonny, I won't tell," Portlyn spoke up. "Besides, I think he wants to kiss you too."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I work with the boy- not a day goes by that I don't hear your name," she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a loud splash was made as Nico and Grady cannon balled in to the pool.

--

After boy talk for awhile, I grew incredibly sleepy. I stumbled back to my room one more time to attempt slumber- with no success.

I was restless. I glanced at the watch on my bag: 3:30 AM. I groaned from the exhaustion, and just wanted to rest, but it was so lonely in my room.

I got up and walked around the house, looking for someone I could possibly have a conversation with. Everyone was pretty much passed out, except Grady and Chastity who were still in the pool at this late hour.

Portlyn was passed out on the couch, Nico's arm around her shoulder. _She must have fallen asleep first_, I mused.

So then I was left with only one more option- pay a visit to Chad.

I softly knocked on his door a few times, giving up when there was no answer. As I began to sulk away, I heard him open the door.

"Sonny?" he asked, standing at the door in only his pajama pants. I tried really hard not to stare, but I'm sure that I was, because suddenly that signature CDC smirk appeared upon his face.

"Like what you see Monroe?" he asked.

"No- and I _wasn't_ staring!" I said, totally giving myself away.

"I didn't ask that," he chuckled. "What are you doing here so late though?"

"I couldn't sleep," I pouted, looking down at my cow print pajamas.

"Have you been awake this entire time?" he asked.

"Yeah, tossing and turning. I hate to admit it, but it's lonely in that room without you. Jason and Selena are party poopers."

"So you don't want me to be HOH anymore so that you can sleep soundly?" he joked.

"No, I just- I don't know. No one else was awake and I-" I blanked, trying to come up with an excuse.

He gave me a gentle look and said, "Come on in."

--

"I'm really sorry Chad for bothering you." I could tell he had been asleep and he kept yawning, which caused me to as well.

"Sonny, you seem tired," he pointed out.

"I am, I just feel restless. I just want to fall asleep. I've been trying to for hours."

"Well you can stay in here if you want. Not that I want you to," he offered.

"Well not that I want to, but I think I will- just to bug you," I smiled. "But I'll sleep on the floor- we're _not_ sharing a bed."

"Sonny, this bed is huge- it's not like I'm going to do anything to you- trust me," he laughed.

"Should I?"

"This time- _yes_," he answered.

"Fine, but only if you stay on your side," I agreed.

"Deal," he said, getting up to walk to the bathroom.

I don't remember anything after that because by some miracle, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**--*CHAD'S POV*--**

After I came back from the bathroom, I noticed Sonny was already sleeping soundly.

Since we don't have any tv noise or anything, I relied on her steady breathing to put me asleep.

I couldn't help but watch her for a moment (in a non stalkerish way), and it felt good that after only a few moments in my room, she was peaceful.

--

I woke up the next morning, sleepily wiping my eyes. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to focus them. I felt a light pressure on my chest, and when I turned my head to the side I saw that Sonny had rested her arm around me. Some feeling overtook me and I wanted to pull her closer to me- so I _did_. But at that moment, she stirred, and slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light.

"Chad, I'm sorry," she said pulling her arm away. "I guess I sprawled out overnight."

"No need to apologize Monroe," I said, gently sitting up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually I did. I don't know why, I guess I feel protected around you or something."

"Well don't tell anyone I said this, but while I'm HOH, you're allowed up here _anytime_." And with that I winked, and hopped in the shower.

--

Time for nominations. I had already decided who was going up. I wanted Zac out of the house, but he would need to be back doored, that way he might not have a chance at the POV.

Everyone gathered around the table in a circle. I pulled out the first key, which was Portlyn and told her that she was safe.

I put Sonny's key in the middle, trying not to make it too obvious that she was safe. Most of the time the HOH tends to put the people they're working with first.

Now Sonny and I agreed to be allies, but we never talked about being a team or anything, but it was almost as if there was a secret alliance between the two of us that we never even knew of.

It came down to Zac, Hannah, and Jake.

Carly pulled out the last key: "Zac, you're safe," she said handing him the key. Hey looked startled and shocked.

"Hannah and Jake, I nominated you both for the same reason. Of course you're a couple and you have a strong alliance, therefore you need to be broken up. This nomination ceremony is finished."

"Thank you Chad," Sonny said, giving my shoulder a little squeeze. "I'm glad you kept your word."

"Yeah, thanks man," Nico said, patting me on the back. "You can be a pretty cool guy."

I felt as if my luck in the house was changing, and maybe I could actually win this thing.

* * *

**--CLOSING--**

"Well everyone, stay tuned for the next episode of **Big Brother**. We'll see who wins the 'Power of Veto,' and let you in on a surprise. You don't want to miss it."

"Until next time, I'm _Santiago Geraldo_."

**--ROLL CREDITS--**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Bahaha. I KNOW you hate these things-- I do too, but it HAD to be done.

I know it's been over a month since I've updated a story-- don't kill me! *dodges tomatoes* Wow, so um, yeah… it's been like FOREVER. I admit that Twitter does distract me, but even so, I have had massive amounts of college work and a life as well. I am so far behind that I'm still trying to catch up to read other people's updates, however, yes, I am still around :)

Normally I am really good about replying to reviews, but lately, I have not. I am truly sorry for that because I really love reading them.

Haha, I received a PM asking if I was still alive-- it totally made my day, thanks! :D

Also, thank you for the birthday wishes/dedications/mentions from everyone, it was great!

I still have so many SWAC ideas swarming around me, but finding the time to write them is challenging. Also, I am an epic procrastinator :/

So, I need your help :) I'm kinda stuck... where as to move on to next. Continue a story, or start a new one? Therefore, I'm going to update you with the progress of some of these, and I'd really appreciate a review with your opinion as to what YOU think :D

So... now here is the actual "Note."

************

New Idea: Camera Confessions --- A new "light" multi-chapter; probably about 6-8 tops. Should be funny, and yes, there will be some Channy :) I hope to start on this one really soon.

**UNFINISHED STORIES**

First off: Mystery Halloweek-end --- My goal was to finish it by Halloween. Needless to say, that did NOT happen. My plan is to probably just leave it here until next Halloween and continue it then. However, I have a poll on my profile for it, so I'd like you to vote anyway-- please :)

Second: Big Brother- Teen Celebrity Edition --- Again, I failed at my goal. Originally it was supposed to be finished around the beginning of fall, and yet, only one person has left the house :/ I need COMPETITION ideas for this one, so if you have ANY, please feel free to pitch them to me. I will credit you :) I hope to update occasionally, but probably not weekly :/

Third: Sentiments of SonSHINE --- This is one of the easier stories for me to update because it's fun and fairly simple to come up with. Wollywood's _Chad-Blog_ was corresponding with it, but I don't know if she's still working on that or not, so I may just update occasionally anyway.

Fourth: 100 Pieces --- I ONLY update this when I'm like bored or need some writing warm up or have a major breakthrough for a chapter. If I didn't like the previous chapters, honestly, I would probably delete this one. Sorry :/

Fifth: You Don't See Me --- Collab w/xxStargazer (formerly helenaxgal). As of the moment, I don't know what's going on with this story, but I'm hoping to hear back from her soon. So, I wanna say it's still In Progress ;)

Anyway, please let me know what you think. So yeah, I plan on making my main focus right now on Camera Confessions, Sentiments of SonSHINE, and THEN Big Brother-TCE, leaving the other two on the back burner.

Comments? Advice? ~Thanks, Carrie :)

**P.S. Special thanks to Emily/Zora/DrowningxInxSapphire for helping bring me out of a sour mood and inspiring me. Love ya :)**


End file.
